


Nothing Left

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks, Howard Devoto - Fandom, Magazine - Fandom, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF, Steve Diggle - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Lies, M/M, Minor Violence, Outdoor Sex, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Pete gets word that Howard is leaving Buzzcocks, and goes back to their place to confront him about it. Howard confirms that he is. Pete asks if their relationship is also over and Howard tells him that is also the case. Pete is heart broken that his first lover has ended their relationship, though he's done nothing wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't like music. I don't like movements." Pete shouted, frustrated at Howard. He sat on the far end of the sofa of their flat, and stared at Howard, who was smoking.

"What does that even mean, Howard? Are you quitting the band, are you quitting us?" Pete's heart ached at the very idea, as everything had been going so well. They had only just put their EP out, funded by friends and a loan from Pete's dad.

"It means, it's time for me to move on. Everything is old hat and I need something else." Only Howard's lips moved as he stared, eyes glassy, and not making eye contact with Pete.

"When did you decide this?" Pete asked. He deserved to know, after all this was supposed to be their future. 

"I don't recall the exact moment, but I knew it was coming." Howard stated plainly.

"And us, what about us?" Anxiety coursed through Pete's veins as he knew he was in love with Howard. They'd gotten a flat together and shared everything, but apparently not their views on their band.

Howard was silent as he took a drag from his cigarette, his eyes still not making eye contact with Pete. Finally, he looked over, and told his lover, "I think we should go our separate ways. You would just resent me for not being in Buzzcocks anymore, if it even still remains a band.

"Buzzcocks will go on without you, even if I have to sing, Howard! You leaving will not destroy this band, but it will destroy my heart!" Pete rested his head in his hand, a heaviness in his chest.

"If you leave, both of us will have to move as neither of us can afford this place alone. Pete didn't know where he would go, as he no longer went to university, and there was no way he was going back home.

Pete got up and went into the kitchen to make tea, making sure to make as much noise as possible. He'd already confronted Howard, why not add a bit of passive aggressiveness? Howard mashed out his cigarette butt in the ashtray, and then curled himself up at his end of the sofa. Pete watched, noticing just how frail and tired his lover looked. It probably was the drugs, but as he wasn't high right now, he could really see Howard with sober eyes and it only added to the heart break he was experiencing.

After making his tea, Pete sat down on the sofa again, and asked, "Howard what are you going to do? Go back to school or..."

"Oh no, not that! I'm sure I will find something though, there is always something." Howard assured Pete.

"Will it be avant-garde enough for you, or will you just move once mor when you are tired of that?" Pete's words were icy, and he meant them to be. Committing to something and then just leaving people hanging was shitty in his mind.

Pete sipped his tea, but ended up burning his mouth as he wasn't paying attention to what he was drinking. He swore and put the cup down hard, tea sloshing out.

"When are you leaving me?" Pete asked, and are you leaving me for someone else? He couldn't believe how calm he was. Possibly, it just had not hit him yet, the fact that his first lover was leaving him.

"I have a few things packed..." Howard nearly whispered. 

"So, if I had stayed out longer, I might have come home to an empty flat?" Pete asked. Howard didn't answer, at first, but then changed his mind.

"I thought it would be a favor to you, to ease you down." He was cracking his knuckles and trying to sound kind, but this only hurt Pete more.

"Coming home to an empty flat, your things gone would only have left me wondering what I had done wrong when really, this is all you, Howard. ALL YOU!" Pete shouted the last two words, then his lips went tight. 

"It is, I agree, but I cannot help it. One day when you have had more lovers, you will understand." Howard lit another cigarette, and Pete did as well.

"No. That is where you and I are different. I cherish people and their feelings, I believe my heart might just be twice it's size, which can be brutal. You, I wonder if in the way you speak,if you've even got a heart at all!" Pete sounded bitter, bitter before Howard had even left. That was fine, he wanted him to know everything he felt, because when Howard would walk out that door one final time, he knew he would fall to pieces.

"Maybe you are correct, that only means you deserve better, someone who has a heart like yours. " Howard expressed.

"Shut up, Howard, just shut up!" Pete mopped his face with his hands and took one last drag of his cigarette. 

"I hate music, I hate movements! Well I hate how I feel right now, I hate what you are doing to my heart!" Pete cried, getting up. He went to the door, shaking, and left Howard. He was unsure where he was going, maybe Steve or John's place, maybe just to the pub around the corner, but he could not sit on the sofa and watch his first love pack up and leave!


	2. In The Alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete goes to the pub around the corner and has quite a bit to drink. He nearly empties his wallet, doing so and then leaves. He finds an alley and then sits down in the middle of it, arms wrapped around his legs. Meanwhile, Howard calls Steve to tell him what is going on, and he goes looking for Pete. He finds him in an alley but the pub and talks him up. Eventually, they end up making out against the wall and more!

Pete walked briskly away from what felt like a murder scene, his breath caught in his throat along with his heart. Outside, the day seemed so much colder than it had before Howard had broken his heart, and he crossed his arms as he walked, his body slightly bent forward.

The pub he usually went to was around the corner, and that is where he decided to go so he could process everything that had just happened. Walking in, he sat down at the bar and ordered a pint, and began to drink it swiftly. Pete's thoughts were moving to rapidly, he needed more booze to slow it down. He went from three pints, to shots of whiskey, though he really didn't have the cash to spare. Saving his sanity was more important, however, Pete believed. 

Becoming intoxicated only magnified Pete's emotional state, and he began to wish that he were dead, or that he never existed. Rarely did Pete entertain such ideas, but, he'd never had anything happen to him like this. He downed another shot and then folded his arms on the bar, and lay his head down. Pete blinked back tears, his brown eyes glossy and luxurious lashes damp. Sniffing, he involuntarily shivered, and closed his eyes before the owner of the pub told him to either order more, or pay his bill and leave.

Pete opened his eyes and fished out his wallet. He payed his bill leaving him with only 50p. Sighing, he went outside and had a smoke as he leaned against a wall covered in graffiti. In that moment he vowed, that though his heart was broken, he would keep the band alive and he believed at the very least, Steve would be with him. They had a good thing going and doing something else, was just out of the question.

Telling Steve what was going on was Pete's next priority, but the alcohol was in full effect, causing him to have to sit in an alley, as dizziness took over. Meanwhile, Howard had phoned Steve telling him about what was going on and to be on the lookout for Pete. Steve wasn't happy with Howard either, and he, too, let him know about it. He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just be on the lookout for Pete, he left in a hurry and I don't know where he went off to. I figured it would be to see you, but since you haven't seen him, I just don't know."

"Why do you even care, Howard, you broke his heart. We know neither of you told us about your relationship but you didn't have to, we knew, and we didn't care, because when you are in love, it's just love." Steve pointed out.

"I suppose it was rather obvious." Howard answered.

"Very." was Steve's reply. "This is why I can't believe this is happening! My god, can you not see he was head over heels for you? This makes me very worried about where he is!" Steve had enough and slammed down the phone. He put on his coat and went out to look for his friend and bandmate, Pete.

First, he went to the pub around the corner from Pete and Howard's place and asked around. The bar keep mentioned that Pete had been in and had quite a few drinks, but he had paid and left a while ago. Steve thanked him, and continued looking down alleys, until he saw a figure in the middle of the road just sitting, arms wrapped around their knees and head down. It had to be Pete.

Steve raced over to the man, and sure enough, it was Pete. Steve crouched down and touched his should, whispering his name. 

"Pete, Pete, it's me, Steve. Look at me!"

Pete looked up and locked his bloodshot eyes on Steve. You could see tear tracks on his face, and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Steve squeezed his shoulder, to console his friend.

"Have you heard?" Pete asked, his voice lifeless.

"Yeah, I've heard. I've heard, and I want to keep our band going. Fuck Howard, that indecisive prick doesn't know what he wants! I do, and I have a feeling that you do, too." Steve stated.

"I want our band, but my heart still wants Howard. He was my first, and I swear I feel like my last.." Pete confessed.

"Pete, you are a very attractive man, and you have a heart of gold. Such a rare and beautiful thing, especially these days. Howard is going to find out real soon what he has lost and it will be too late." Steve meant every word he said, all of those things were easy to say, because they were true.

"I appreciate your kind words, Steve, but no one thinks those things about me." Pete sighed.

"I do. I believe those words, and I believe we ought to get out of this alley, before both of us are run down!" Steve stood up, and offered his hands to Pete, who took them and stood up as well.

Both men got out of the middle of the alley, and leaned up against the wall to converse, but neither had anything else to say. It was then that Steve stood in front of Pete and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I mean what I say, you are a wonderful man." Steve was full of compliments, compliments he had never shared before.

Steve kissed Pete again, only this time deeper, pressing his body, close so that Pete could feel Steve's arousal through his trousers.

Pete's mind asked if this could be a form of cheating, but Steve's caresses, made those thoughts melt away. Besides, Howard was done with him, and Steve's hands exploring his body was the only he wanted.

"Steve, what are your intentions, I have to know..." Pete asked, breaking an especially passionate kiss.

"I don't know, truly, I don't..but I know you are in pain and I know that we are both lonely young men filled with lust. It would be a shame to let it go to waste." Steve answered.

Pete still didn't know if Steven planned to go all the way with him, or if he even knew how, but he didn't want to ask, he would wait to find out.

Steve put his hands down the back of Pete's trousers, and grabbed his ass before sticking his index finger inside of him and moving it in and out. Seems Steve did know something about the same sex! Soon, he added another finger and worked it to loosen Pete, who by now was sober, and panting. He cried, "Take me Steve, right here in this alley, no one is watching!"

"Turn around, then, and undo your belt." Pete did as he was told, and Steve undid his as well. It felt good to have his cock free, his trousers were suffocating him. He braced himself with one hand against the wall and then Steve grabbed a cheek and positioned his cock to penetrated Pete, who let out a small cry. Steve began to moved within him swiftly, not wanting to get caught, but also feeding on the exhilaration of sex outdoors. Pete pulled out his cock and began to stroke, as the two moved together as one.

Once again, Pete's mind was spinning as the lust within him grew stronger and stronger. Steve was more aggressive that Howard had ever been, and it was a nice change. Hearing him grunt in his ear, was maddening! Steve wanted his body, plain as day and he was having it. These thought's combined went straight to Pete's cock and soon he was painting the alley wall with his opalescent come as he stifled a moan. Steve was swelling and at the last second he pulled out and stroked himself, ejaculating on the ground. 

After each man's orgasm has washed over them, they did up their trousers, and Steve grinned. "That was a bit naughty, but I couldn't help it. Something about you Pete, your charm, your sweet face. I know I just had sex with my best friend, but so what?"

Pete smiled back. "Not only that, you are damn good at it, too!" He gave Steven a peck on the cheek. "You know, with Howard leaving, I can't afford rent in that flat, I will have to move. Interested in having me for a bit?" Pete asked.

"Your flat is much nicer than mine and worth the extra, how about I move out of mine, and into yours?" Steven asked.

"You mean it?" Pete couldn't be more excited.

"I do. As soon as Howard is out, I'm in!" Steve promised.


	3. Moving Away From The Pulsebeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete asks Steve if he will come back to his flat as he doesn't believe he can face Howard alone if he still happens to be there. When they arrive, the door is unlocked, so they believe Howard is still packing. Both go in and hear two voices back in the bedroom. Pete turns on the tv and ups the volume. Steve and Pete sit, while Howard and a friend neither Steve nor Pete have ever met helps with a heavy box. Steve confronts Howard, asking if he and the other man have been intimate. Howard tells Steve he hasn't but Steve doesn't believe him. Eventually, it comes out that Howard is cheating, and Pete becomes so angry he punches Howard in the jaw, hurting his hand. Steve moves in to break up the fight, telling Howard to hurt up and get out. Steve asks Pete to lay his head in Steve's lap so he can console him and Howard asks if he will stay the night. Steve agrees, believing it is Pete's best interest.

"Speaking of Howard, and him moving out, would you mind too terribly coming back to our flat and just having tea or something with me. I don't think I could face seeing him, if he is still there. If he isn't well, we could watch telly or something, as that belongs to me."

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. I can't imagine being in your position, and I don't want to see my friend in anymore pain. Thinking of you in that alleyway, your face buried in your knees...and if a car had come...well, we are not going there!"

Together, both men went back to Pete and Howard's flat, both hoping Howard would be all packed up and gone. Once there, Pete grabbed the doorknob and turned it. It wasn't locked which either meant Howard was careless again, or, he was still there. The color drained from Pete's face as he looked up at Steve. Both knew without the exchange of words.

Opening the door, Pete walked in, Steve closely behind him, almost as if he was guarding Pete, and that gave the man some courage. He could hear two voices back in the bedroom, but instead of investigating he went to the sofa, Steve following. Turning on the television, he upped the volume so he could not hear the fuss in the back. 

Pete stared at the tv, but could not concentrate, and did not know a thing that was going on. Soon enough Howard, and another man came out, each holding the other end of a large box. The man helping was quite handsome, and someone neither Pete nor Steven had ever seen. Howard didn't even bother to introduce him, either.

When Howard and the other man went out the front door, Pete turned his attention to Steve. "I have a rotten feeling, Steve." Pete conveyed, his stomach tied up in knots.

"Maybe it's just my wild emotional state, and I'm overreacting, but what if they are more than friends? I asked Howard if he was leaving me for someone, and he replied he was leaving me, but refrained from answering the second part of the question." With a sigh, Pete got a cigarette and smoked it, as he fidgeted.

"I have no problem being bold, I will just ask who that guy is and see what sort of reaction we get. I'm a good reader of people, which is why we are friends. Like I said before, you are good as gold and would never pull anything like this." Steve assured.

Pete looked into his lap, ears pink, and a smile on his lips. Those words meant everything right now, and were probably the only reason why he was not weeping.

When Howard and the other man came in they were giggling like school girls, until Steve interrupted. "Who's your friend, Howard, I noticed that you didn't introduce us." He got right to the point, Steve was never one to mince words.

"Oh, right, well this is John, and he is a friend of mine that is helping me move out." Howard's answer left much to be desired, and Steven believed there was more to the story.

"I've never seen him around, is he a new friend? I only ask because we could have all gone out for pints, neither of us know any of your friends, you know." Steve added.

"Unless, of course, he is more than a friend?" Steve made eye contact with Howard, gluing him in place, making sure he would have to answer the question.

"We're just friends." Howard stated again, John looking very awkward, and like he wanted to flee.

Steve looked away, and Howard and John went back to the bedroom to fill another box. He whispered in Pete's ear, "They are fucking, I know it." Which made Pete's blood run cold. 

Howard looked at Steve, a sadness in his eyes, and nodded. "I gathered that, it really is that obvious when you see them interact. I dare say it looks like Howard might just be afraid of you as well."

"Maybe he should be." Steve cracked his knuckles as the tension in the room grew thicker.

Howard came out and told Pete he was taking the tea kettle as well as the tea set. Pete stood up, and went into the kitchen. "We bought those together, you are not just going to take them, in fact, I was going to make Steve and I some tea." Pete's voice was raised and his arms crossed, Howard was going to leave, but he wasn't just going to take what he wished.

"Well we don't have a kettle, and I..." Pete cut him off. "We?" he asked. "Who is this 'we'?"

"John and I are getting a place, it's more economical." Howard's voice was flat and he was trying to play it cool.

"I don't believe that for second, I believe you two are fucking, and probably have been. What do you say to that?" Steve looked over at the two, watching body language and listening. He didn't believe it would turn physical, but he would be wrong.

"Fine, we have been 'fucking,' as you say." Leaning against the counter, Howard half rolled his eyes.

"So, a minute ago you lied to both Steve and I when you said you and John were just friends!" Pete threw his arms up, and let them fall to his side. "On top of that you want to take the kettle and tea set? How dare you!"

Pete, filled with anger and betrayal, punched Howard square in the jaw, and then retracted his hand, due to the pain. Howard reached up and put a hand to his jaw, and turned to spit blood in the sink. Steve leaped of the couch and parted the men, though he believed Howard deserved what he had gotten. 

"Howard, get your shit, and get out!" Steve shouted, and Howard moved quickly to the bedroom. 

"Pete, how is your hand?" Steve's voice instantly turned into one of calm and caring when talking to Pete. "It hurts, but my heart and pride hurts far worse. Howard had cheated on the girl he was seeing when he began to see me. I should have taken that as a sign. Once a cheater always a cheater, but my emotions clouded my mind."

"Pete, that happens, and none of this is your fault. You haven't cheated, and you haven't left anyone. You have me and the rest of the band, and I am sure you will find another lover, who wouldn't want to be with you?" Steve was trying to build Pete's confidence again, but all he could do was sigh.

"No one, Steve, no one, that's who. Haven't you noticed, or have you been too busy making eyes at every girl that crosses your path?" Once Pete had said those words, he immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry, you are just trying to help, I didn't mean." Pete bit his lip and was silent.

Normally, Steve would have taken that remark personally, but instead he took his hand, and led him back to the sofa. He sat down and told Pete to rest his head in his lap. 

"I don't care what anyone says, I don't care what anyone thinks, but I believe this is just what you might need. " Steve stated.

Pete did as he was asked, and Steve ran a hand down him to comfort him, grateful to have such a caring friend. 

Howard and John came out and announced that they were moving their last box and leaving the key on the counter. Neither Steve nor Pete replied. Once the door was closed after them, Pete burst into tears, dampening Steve's trousers. 

"Let it out, you are safe with me. Tomorrow, maybe I can start getting things in order to movie into here with you." Steve's words were kind.

Pete nodded, liking the sound of that. In a strained tone Pete asked, "Would you stay with me tonight? I could not bear to be alone. I might do something I would regret."

"Yes, yes, I will stay. We can order takeaway, and just relax. How does that sound?" Steve confirmed.

"It sounds like I have the best friend I could ever want, thank you, Steve."


	4. Sitting Around At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes out of his way to make Pete feel better and take his mind off of Howard. They play a record, eat takeaway, and Steve even rubs Pete's feet and draws him a bath. As he is undressing his friend, they begin kissing, and soon both men are naked and in the bath together, both filled with desire. After bathing each other, they go to the bedroom and Pete begs Steve to shag him after much kissing. Steve obliges.

Around 7:00 PM, Pete had run out of tears, and was trying to get a grip on his emotions. Steve had put the Sex Pistols record on, and they had danced around the room a bit. Anything to help Pete forget. 

Chinese takeaway had been ordered, and was due any minute, and Pete had finally made some tea. It did cheer him up that he'd kept Howard from getting the kettle or the tea set, and his swollen hand didn't bother him one bit. Howard deserved what he had gotten.

When the doorbell rang, Steve answered it. It was their takeaway food, and Pete came up and took it while Steve paid for it. Setting everything on the table, Pete took the neat little boxes and placed them all together, and got out the chopsticks. Steve walked over and took a set, then grabbed a box of rice and beef with broccoli while Pete, not quite as hungry grabbed his box of chicken fried rice. They went back to the sofa to see what was on the telly, but it wasn't much. Pete eventually just turned it off and they ate quietly.

"Later, do you want to drop acid with me, Howard and I..No, nevermind, I don't want to do something we did." Old habits really did die hard it seemed!

"Steve, what do you usually do at night?" Pete asked.

"Go to the pub, but we aren't doing that tonight. You have 'been there and done that' as they say. No, I'm going to pay attention to you, you need it, and I want to do it." Steve smiled pleasantly at his friend. This was a side of Steve Pete hadn't seen, and it made him wish that Steve was more into men. They had had their moment earlier, but that was probably just a freak thing.

Each ate until they'd had their fill and then Steve grabbed the boxes and cleaned up, so Pete wouldn't have to. 

"You didn't have to do that." Pete told Steve, undoing his top button. He'd eaten too much and now he was suffering.

"I didn't have to, but, I wanted to. Remember, I'm taking care of you tonight." Steve reminded Pete.

"Well then, I won't say another word." Pete most likely would, as he wasn't used to anyone waiting on him, more like him waiting on Howard.

Steve went to the end of the couch and sat down, and asked Pete to stretch out and give him his feet. 

"Are you serious?" Pete asked.

"Very." was the answer Steve gave. Pete complied and put his feet which had mismatched sock on them in his lap. Steve removed the socks and took each foot one at time into his hands and rubbed them. Pete had never had this done before and it felt amazing. 

"Steve, I don't know where you learned this, but god, does it feel good." Not only that but is was slightly arousing as well.

"My mother, when she worked she was on her feet all day. I was young, but I learned how to do it. I've never had a girlfriend complain, and since it looks like you are enjoying yourself, now a friend." Steve looked quite chuffed, king of the foot massagers!

When he was done, Pete sat up and told Steve he was going to have a bath. 

"Let me draw the water, you just relax." Pete did as he was told. He became so relaxed that when Steve came to get him, he was half asleep. Touching his cheeks, Pete's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. 

"Time for your bath." Steve held out a hand and helped Pete up, together they walked to the bathroom. Pete began unbuttoning his shirt, but Steve went up, and moved his hands away so that he could have the pleasure. He then undid Pete's trousers, leaving him standing naked before his friend. Steve looked at Pete in a way he normally reserved for women. Pushing him gently up against the wall, Steve planted his lips upon Pete's and then opened his mouth. His breath was hot, and Pete reciprocated so that their tongues were flitting in and out, their lips slick with saliva. 

Pete wrapped his arms around Steve, and thrust his hips so that Steve could feel his arousal through his clothes. Steve moved his hand over Pete's cock, and began to stroke it, like he did with his own when he was alone. Pete moaned, and then begged Steve to undress. He complied, and then both men were before each other naked. Pete had not gotten to admire Steve earlier as they had moved so quickly and had to keep their clothes on. Now they were alone where they could let their hand's roam. 

Pete reached out and placed his hands on Steve's chest, and worked his way down, until he had a hand wrapped around the other's cock. He gave Steve a few strokes, and he spread his legs with a gasp. 

"Steve, I just want to make sure you aren't doing something just to cheer me up. I only want to be like this with you, if you want it." Pete finally said.

"I wouldn't be like this, if I didn't want to. I want to, please may I bathe with you?" Steve asked.

"I would like that very much." was Pete's answer.

Both stepped in the bath, sat down with their knees up facing each other. Steve grabbed the bath sponge and some soap and proceeded to bathe Pete, Pete closing his eyes and taking this luxurious treatment while he could get it. When he was clean, he convinced Steve to let him wash him, and when they were both clean, both men's lips met again.

When the kiss was broken, Pete suggested that if Steve wanted to go further with him, that they should dry off, and make their way to the bed. They did, and once there, Steve pushed Pete back on the bed, and straddled him. Pete didn't question anything he did, he only wanted to enjoy every second of what was happening between them. 

There was more kissing, this time on the neck, which drove Pete mad. He could not help but to thrust up, his cock against Steve's. Steve shifted his hips, and they both got a jolt of friction as their cocks rubbed together. 

"Fuck me, Steve, I need you inside of me. All of this kissing and touching is torture!" Pete begged.

There was lotion on the bedside table and Steve grabbed it and got on his knees, as Pete raised his. Steve used the lotion to finger Pete arousing him even more. By the time he had his third finger in, Pete looked like he was about to go mad, so he gave him what he was asking for.

Steve lifted Pete's legs and rested them on his shoulder, then fed his cock into Pete, who screamed out Steve's name in delight, as the angle he had penetrated him sent him deep inside Pete. Pete cried for Steve to move his hips and he did, slowly at first, and then swiftly, over and over both men consumed by the pleasure they were giving each other. Each was winding tighter inside desire burning out of control, until finally, Steve, not used to such tightness around his cock let out a moan and filled Pete to the brim. Feeling Steve orgasm sent waves of pleasure through him, and all at once he was coming, too, painting his chest with his own seed. 

After a moment, Pete made eyecontact with Steve, and could tell that his friend had enjoyed this just as much as he had. 

"Oh god, Steve, you are so fucking good at this, I just can't believe you won't believe you are bisexual." 

"I'm not bisexual, because the only man I would do this with is you, you and you only!" Steve answered. 

"Well, as privileged as I feel, I just don't want you to miss out." That was the last time Pete brought it up, for he just wanted to lay with Steve and bathe in the afterglow. 

"Get a towel, and we can clean ourselves up and just lay here lazy." Pete asked.

Steven got one and they cleaned up, before getting into bed. Steve wrapped himself around his friend, and held him until they fell asleep.


End file.
